Winter's Nights
by VanDrake
Summary: Inu and Kag go on a trip to the mountains for christmas, Will they confess their feelings for each other? And what of Miroku and Sango? Find out only by reading.: KagInu MirSan
1. And so it begins

Ok people I know I should be updating my other story but like I said in my bio I lost that notebook. I'm bored right now I just got finished reading a 59 chapter story and can't find anything else I wanna read so I'm typing this. So now... Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha now here we go.

'...' thoughts

Kagome sighed. She thought hard as she sat on the rock over-looking the ocean. It had been three days since InuYasha had left saying he had some things to do. She had offered to go with him to help but he just said "Feh, I don't need your for this" and walked away. She would have sat him but she was in to much thought to say it before he had ran off. Which brings us back to Kag sitting on a rock. The sun was about to set and she had watched it two times already. Today she had hoped Inu come back but no such luck.

"Kagomeee...hellooooooo" Shippo waved his hand in front of Kagome's face 24 times before she had come back down to earth.

"Huh? ... oh, hi Shippo." Kagome replied not really paying attention to the kitsune demon in front of her. She was thinking about InuYasha.

"Kagome the sun set 5 minutes ago. Please come back to Kaede's hut before you catch a cold." He said staring into the slightly dulled eyes that were Kagome's. 'InuYasha you baka please come back soon or I think Kagome's gonna go dead with worry or something. Her eyes already look dull as a dying or dead person.' Although Kagome hadn't gone home because she was waiting for Inu she should have because that's where he was. Kagome and shippo were heading back to the village.

(A/N I forgot to mention that in this story it is about two weeks into which means it is about December 1st or at least it is in this story)

On the other side of the well

InuYasha was finalizing the plans on going on the Higurashi family Christmas trip. All he had to do now was either wait to see if Kagome would ask (with some helpful persuasion from her mom) or would ask her if he could go in four days, that is if he would survive all the sittings he would get from her seeing how he said he was only going to be gone for a day or so. He was familiar with this vacation and about Christmas from last year. Although he didn't go last year Kagome had told him about it before she left and what it was about. Mrs. Higurashi was aware that InuYasha would get sat for being gone for more than a day so she wrote him a note to give to Kagome so he would not being having dirt for dinner instead of Ramen. It simply read "Kagome please excuse InuYasha for not being back in the time he said he would. Last time he was here I asked him if he would help me with some things around this time but it went on longer than expected. He would like to eat Ramen tonight night dirt, he he he. Thank you, Mom " Inu tucked the note in his hoari (sp?) before waving good-bye to Kag's mom then jumping into the well. After he was on the other side he ran to Kaede's hut.

InuYasha arrives in Kaede's hut.

When InuYasha entered the hut Kagome was making Ramen. When she looked at the door to see who was there, and her eyes light up for a second then flared with anger.

"InuYasha you said you'd be back two days ago. I thought you were dead or something. Prepare for the pain of your life." Kagome took a deep breath, "Si...."but was interrupted by InuYasha.

"Kagome, before you sit me a million times I have to give you something first." Inu said before handing the note to Kag causing her to let out her very very deep breath. She read it over and saw her moms' secret clue that there was more on the inside of the note. It was the little . Kagome opened the note up to see the hidden message inside. It read "Kagome, InuYasha and I have talked about..............and so he will be waiting for you to ask. P.S. don't worry no one else can see this part of the note. You aren't the only one in this family who has some miko powers . Kagome closed the note and said "Ok InuYasha you won't have to eat dirt this time."

"Phew...I didn't think that would work. Well if anyone needs me I'll be in Goshinkinbo (sp?)so..." with that he left to go sit in the god tree.

ohhhh kinda a cliffy ain't it huh? Well there you have it the first chap. Tell me if you like or not. You see the little purple button, you are tempted to push the little purple button, your hand goes to the mouse and moves the cursor to the pretty purple button and clicks it. YAY!!!! Please review..


	2. Author's notice to the readers

Ok I will not be able to update my story soon because my brother is talking the computer to college and we do not know when we will get a new one but I hope it is really soon.

Thank you people for understanding.

ynot ff, writer of The Begining and Winter's Nights


End file.
